Lado Errado
by JosyZiane
Summary: Sara está no seu melhor momento com Grissom até que é surpreendida por uma estranha proposta de Nick, e agora ela tem que decidir entre ajudar um grande amigo, ou ajudar a si mesma em seu relacionamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom esta foi minha primeira fic, já a postei em outro lugar, mas não aqui então resolvi postar agora, espero que gostem e qualquer erro, bom desculpe, mas como eu disse está foi minha primeira fic e eu resolvi postar sem revisar desta vez, por falta de tempo.**

**Lado Errado**

**Capítulo 1**

A Proposta

LG (Lilian Gonzalez): Como vão as coisas com sua família? – Lili disse isso deitando a cabeça no peito de Nick.

NS: Na mesma, tentei novamente falar com meus pais sobre você, mas eles nem quiseram ouvir. – Nick fala abraçando-a mais forte.

LG: Eu te amo tanto, não quero perder você.

NS: Eu também te amo e também não quero te perder. Você vai ver tudo vai se resolver, e eu já sei como.

LG: E o que você vai fazer?

NS: Em breve você saberá. Agora vamos dormir porque eu só tenho quatro horas de descanso para depois voltar ao trabalho.

Nick só conseguiu dormir por duas horas, ele estava muito ansioso, queria resolver logo aquela situação.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ele chega ao Lab trinta minutos antes de começar o seu turno, do corredor ele ouve conversas na sala de descanso e percebe assim como ele todos os seus colegas resolveram chegar cedo ao trabalho.

NS: Boa noite.

GG, GS, WB, SS e CW: Boa noite.

GS: O que aconteceu? Você está tão animado hoje. Parece até que vai casar.

NS: É talvez eu case mesmo.

WB: Hum... E quem é a sortuda, hem?

NS: Logo vocês saberão se der tudo certo é claro.

Dito isso Nick olha para Sara que estava num canto da sala folheando uma revista e se dirige a ela.

NS: Sara será que eu poderia falar com você em particular. – Ele fala com Sara dando um sorrisinho para ela, que fez com que Grissom que não estava atento a conversa imediatamente prestasse atenção ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta, mas parece que Sara também não estava, pois não ouviu quando Nick a chamou.

NS: Sara! Oi estou falando com você, parece até que você está na lua, seu corpo está ai, mas sua mente no espaço.

Realmente, Sara estava folheando a revista, mas estava com seus pensamentos em outra coisa, ou pessoa.

SS: Ah, sim Nick o que você falou?

NS: Eu perguntei se poderia falar com você em particular.

SS: Hã... Claro, vamos.

Depois de saírem Grisson ficou impaciente com seus pensamentos.

_"O que será que o Nick quer com ela, hum..., coisa boa não deve ser pra querer falar a sós, acho que vou dar uma espiada pra saber o que é "Calma Grissom, não deve ser nada demais aliás eles são amigos e ele deve tá querendo falar algo íntimo", e se não for, ai eu vou lá "Não, não faça isso confie", é eu não vou, já, já eles aparecem ai."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já no Loock Sara senta no banco em frente aos armários e faz menção para que Nick sente também, ele então senta de frente pra ela.

_"É agora ou nunca eu tenho que perguntar agora ou depois não terei coragem"_, pensa Nick.

SS: E ai o que você queria dizer que não podia ser na frente dos outros.

NS: Sara, – ele faz uma pausa respira fundo e diz – você quer casar comigo?

Sara se assusta tanto com a pergunta que quase cai do banco, não imaginava que Nick fosse pedi-la em casamento.

SS: Hã..., acho que não ouvi direito, você tá me pedindo em casamento é isso.

NS: Sim Sara você aceita casar comigo, olha você não precisa responder agora, mas pelo menos pensa tá.

SS: Nick eu não posso não tem nada a ver, e também você não está namorando, porque então você me faz um pedido desses.

NS: É por causa dela mesmo que estou te pedindo.

SS: Como assim...

Sara já estava começando a falar de novo quando Nick a interrompe.

NS: Calma Sara eu te explico, é que sabe minha mãe não aceita ela por ser uma Stripper, e eu amo muito a Lili Sara eu não quero me separar dela...

Então Sara o interrompe.

SS: Então não a deixe, enfrete sua mãe, diz a ela que você a ama e que não vai deixá-la.

NS: Mas eu não posso isso só irá piorar o estado de saúde da minha mãe, ela está com depressão Sara, não pode se decepcionar comigo.

SS: Suponhamos que eu aceite o que você irá fazer depois.

NS: Eu já pensei em tudo, é só por uns tempos enquanto minha mãe faz o tratamento dela, depois quando ela estiver curada, ou apenas melhor, ai nós nos separamos e eu digo tudo a ela.

SS: Você sabe que as coisas não são tão fáceis assim, casamento não é assim fácil muito menos separação, e, aliás, sua namorada, o que diz sobre isso.

NS: Ela ainda não sabe, mas ela vai entender que eu quero fazer isso por nós.

SS: Você realmente está apaixonado por essa moça não é?

NS: Eu amo ela Sara, por favor, pelo menos pensa no assunto, por mim.

Nick fala com uma carinha de menino abandonado, o que faz com que Sara não resista.

SS: Tudo bem eu vou pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá passoas quero agradecer a quem leu o primeiro capítulo e comentou e quem não comentou, mas leu também. Bom ai vai mais um capítulo, quero avisar que as frases em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens, masi uma vez desculpem-me os erros.**

**E pra quem acomapanha _"Comflitos'_ quero dizer que eu não esqueci da fic não, só ainda não tive tempo pra escrever, mas que em breve continuarei.**

Indecisão

Sara saiu em campo com Grissom e Greg, para um assassinato duplo no Tangiers, enquanto analisava o corpo de uma jovem ela tentava se concentrar no trabalho, mas a verdade é que ela não estava conseguindo, a cada minuto que ela olhava para o rosto da jovem lembrava-se de Nick, não entendia porque, mas lembrava, tava difícil conseguir se concentrar na cena e não pensar na proposta de Nick, não que ela estivesse pensando em aceitar, mas aquela proposta estava na sua mente e tudo o que ela queria era encontrar uma forma de dizer não.

GS: Vocês perceberam como Nick estava animado hoje. - Greg diz olhando para o cadáver que estava a sua frente, tentando descontrair mais o ambiente, já que tanto Grissom quanto Sara estavam quietos.

SS: Talvez ele só esteja tomando conclusões precipitadas.

_GS: "O que ela que dizer com isso, de qualquer forma é melhor eu fingir que entendi." - _Ele bem que poderia dizer quem é a garota por o acaso você sabe Sara.

Sara fica um pouco desconcertada com a pergunta de Greg e acaba derrubando no chão o plástico de coleta que estava em sua mão, Grissom a olha por um instante percebendo seu nervosismo.

GG: É Sara você sabe? - Grissom fala em um tom irônico, fazendo com que Greg contorne sua atenção para ele.

GG: Que foi eu só repeti sua pergunta. - Diz isso levantando as mãos e encolhendo os ombros, em uma tentativa de que Greg não percebesse sua insinuação, e começa a olhar para Sara.

_"Droga que mancada, desse jeito o Greg vai desconfiar, "Ah, mas desconfiar do que ele é tão distraído que eu poderia beijar a Sara na frente dele e ele não perceberia" e além do mais eu não disse nada demais, "Ó céus, o que está acontecendo comigo, será que eu estou com ciúmes da Sara e com o Nick, não é besteira minha" é isso ai Grissom não tome conclusões precipitadas, não tome."_

Sara percebeu o tom irônico de Grissom e ficou ainda mais nervosa.

_"Porque será que ele está olhando assim pra mim, será que ele está com ciúmes, não! Gilbert Grissom com ciúmes, impossível, nem nos meus sonhos, e além do mais ele não tem nada que ficar com ciúmes eu jamais teria nada com Nick - ela ri internamente - nada ver eu e o Nick, mas coitado do Nick está tão apaixonado, queria tanto ajudar ele, quantas vezes precisei de um ombro amigo e ele estava lá pra me ajudar, é quem sabe eu esteja sendo egoísta e vendo só o meu _

_lado, e se eu dissesse sim, seria só por uns tempos, mas e Grissom ele não iria entender e eu o perderia pra sempre..."_

Greg que está entre os dois percebe o clima pesado, ele descobriu sobre o relacionamento dos dois quando estava saindo do cinema e os viu chegarem juntos, ele nunca comentou sobre nada, até porque se eles não disseram nada a ninguém não seria ele quem diria isso, é um assunto dos dois e ele não iria se meter.

_"Ihhhh, porque o Grissom está olhando assim pra Sara, será que ele ficou com ciúmes, acho que falei demais, ahhh, mas também eu não falei nada de mais e ele fica com ciúmes de besta que é, até porque a Sara e o Nick jamais teriam algo, imagina só que cabeça essa do Grissom ficar com ciúmes da Sara com o Nick."_

Sara continuava viajando em seus pensamentos ela já estava quase mudando de ideia com relação à proposta do Nick, afinal eles eram como irmãos e ela se sentia na obrigação de ajudá-lo.

_"... mas o Nick é meu amigo não posso deixá-lo na mão logo agora que ele tá precisando de mim, e também quantas vezes o Grissom já me fez sofrer, quantas noites já chorei por ele e ele só me dando fora e o Nick era quem estava ali me ajudando a levantar, eu não posso deixá-lo agora, o Grissom terá que entender e se ele não entender problema, eu já fiz minha escolha, é eu vou dizer sim ao Nick, e não vou mais mudar de ideia."_

A decisão de Sara estava tomada e ela não iria voltar atrás, até porque amigos são pra toda a vida e namorado não e ela sabia que Nick era esse amigo pra toda a vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de concluírem o caso eles foram para a sala de descanso, Grissom estava respondendo mais uma de suas palavras cruzadas, Greg estava conversando com Warrick sobre futebol, - ele, Cath e Nick também já tinham terminado, e enquanto Nick estava terminando o relatório com Cath ele resolvera esperar por eles na sala de descanso - e Sara estava em pé perto da porta só observando eles, quando de repente Cath passa por ela sendo seguida por Nick que para atrás dela a abraçando e falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

NS: E então Sarinha já pensou?

Sara ao ser abraçada leva um susto, mas não deixa de falar baixo também.

SS: Ai Nick, desse jeito você vai ficar viúvo antes de casar.

Nick dá uma risadinha de leve e dá-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha.

NS: É por isso que eu te amo.

SS: Também não exagera. - Ela diz soltando-se de seus braços

GS: Hum, o papo ai parece bom, anda me digam do que estão falando eu também quero saber.

Warrick então dá-lhe um tapinha na cabeça.

WB: Deixa de ser enxerido moleque, acha que se eles quisessem que nós soubéssemos estariam cochichando.

Greg então passa a mão na cabeça, e Grissom que só estava observando resolve se pronunciar.

GG: Deixa ele Warrick, até porque ele tem razão, se eles querem falar em particular que saiam então. - Grissom diz em um tom ríspido que não deixa Sara nada contente.

SS: Não se preocupe Grissom porque logo vocês saberão o que é.

CW: Nossa quanto suspense.

GG: Bom eu já vou indo, boa noite pra vocês.


	3. Chapter 3

Bom pessoas esse capítulo irá responder a perguntas de algumas pessoas, então leia e descubram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Separação

Grissom já estava em seu apartamento, o qual ele compartilhava com Sara há algum tempo, queria dormir e esquecer aquele dia ruim, ou noite ruim, mas não conseguia, só pensava nela, em Sara e em todo aquele segredo com Nick pensava em perguntar a ela quando chegasse, ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de passar por ciumento ou algo do tipo.

Também estava preocupado com sua demora, geralmente ela chegava quinze minutos após ele, e exatamente neste dia ela não chegara na hora prevista por ele, ele já havia chegado há quase duas horas e nada dela chegar, queria ligar pra ela, saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não tinha coragem. E se ela tivesse sido chamada por Ecklie para um caso e não pudesse avisar afinal em se tratando de Ecklie tudo é possível.

Neste mesmo instante Sara estava ali perto do apartamento de Grissom em um café com Nick.

NS: Não entendi porque você quis vir aqui, é tão contramão de sua casa.

Mas a verdade era o contrário, Sara ainda tinha seu apartamento, mas quase nunca ia lá, só o mantinha para não desconfiarem de seu relacionamento com Grissom.

SS: É que eu gosto daqui, o café aqui é muito bom.

NS: Realmente é ótimo.

SS: Bom, mas nós não viemos aqui para falar do café, não é? Me diz como você pensa em fazer esse casamento?

NS: Não se preocupe Sarinha já tenho tudo planejado. Olha é o seguinte eu vou dizer aos meus pais que vou casar, é simples, daí a gente casa e quando minha mãe melhorar eu digo a ela que não deu certo que nos precipitados e ai nós separamos. Olha tenho certeza que não levará mais que cinco meses.

SS: Cinco meses? – Sara arregala os olhos para o que Nick diz, quase não acreditando no que ele dizia.

SS: Cinco meses é muito tempo Nick, sua mãe não teria hora melhor pra ficar doente não.

NS: Sara! – Nick olha para ela com cara de bravo, como ela poderia dizer uma coisa daquela sobre sua mãe. – Minha mãe não ficou doente por que quis.

SS: Desculpa Nick eu não quis dizer isso, mas é que cinco meses é muito tempo, pensa, o que eu poderia fazer em cinco meses.

O fato era que cinco meses longe de Grissom, seria como a morte para ela, ela já tinha noventa por cento de certeza que ele não entenderia, mas tinha esperança de que ele voltasse para ela depois de tudo. Ela tinha plena certeza do amor dele por ela e que quando ele percebesse que ela fez tudo pra ajudar um amigo, ele voltaria para ela.

NS: Sara, eu não to dizendo pra você ser fiel a mim, até porque eu continuarei com a Lili, você poderá fazer o que quiser.

SS: A é, e a aliança?

Nick olhou para ela sem graça, sabendo do que ela estava falando.

NS: Hum, ai já é um problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No apartamento de Grissom ele continuava a esperar por Sara. Já tinha se decidido por ligar pra ela e quando vai discar seu número ouve a porta bater.

_"Ufa! Até que em fim ela chegou"_

GG: Pensei que tivesse tido um caso.

Sara ficou nervosa, aquela palavra para ela naquele momento tinha duplo sentido. Ela não tinha nenhum caso com Nick, mas era como se tivesse, no fundo ela estava enganando Grissom.

SS: Eu só perdi a hora conversando com a Cath. – Nem ela mesma estava se reconhecendo, esta mentindo para Grissom, já era um começo para o fim.

Grissom então a vira para si dando leves beijos em sua nuca o que fazia com que ela ficasse toda arrepiada. E ele gostava de vê-la assim, só aumentava o seu desejo. Então ele passou a beijar-lhe, no começo era um beijo suave de ternura, depois passou a ser um beijo quente e foraz. Grissom desenrolou a toalha do corpo de Sara e passou a admirar-lhe. Ela era linda, era capaz de fazê-lo sentir suas "necessidades de homem" só com um toque, e ele não era mais capaz de omitir isso. Imediatamente Sara percebeu isso quando olhou para baixo e percebeu o volume em sua cueca.

Grissom a deitou na cama acariciando-lhe todo o seu corpo com beijos e pequenas mordidas, e imediatamente os dois estavam prontos pra se entregarem completamente. Para os dois era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, ao mesmo tempo em que um sabia o que o outro estava pedindo só com um toque.

Então Grissom lentamente a penetrou, não agüentava mais esperar. E assim eles ficaram fazendo o movimento de vai e vem por alguns minutos, até que os dois ao mesmo tempo chegaram a clímax. Sara virou-se de costas para Grissom, e começou a chorar baixinho não querendo que Grissom percebesse o que não resolveu.

GG: O que foi querida, eu te machuquei. – mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma pergunta estúpida, pois ele era sempre cuidadoso com ela, ele não encontrava outro motivo e teve que fazê-la.

SS: Eu te amo.

GG: Você não precisa chorar por isso, eu também te amo, e você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar, não é. – disse isso com os olhos em confusão enquanto olhava para ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uma semana se passou e Sara estava cada vez mais distante de Grissom. Essa foi a maneira que ela encontrou para afastar-se sem sofrer mais do que já esta sofrendo.

Mas ela estava mesmo preocupada era de não fazê-lo sofrer, apesar de tudo, o que a confortava era saber que ela iria ajudar alguém a ser feliz, e esse alguém era seu melhor amigo.

Nick já tinha anunciado a seus pais sobre seu casamento repentino. No começo eles estranharam, mas ficaram felizes, pois eles já tinham tido a chance de conhecer Sara e viam nela a mulher ideal para ele. Sua mãe resolvera ir pra Vegas, queria preparar o casamento de seu único filho.

CS: Olá Sara, é um prazer revê-la.

SS: Igualmente Srª Stokes.

CS: Oh, não me chame de Srª, me chame de Cély, por favor. Afinal seremos da mesma família agora.

SS: Ah, claro Cely.

CS: Fico feliz que meu filho tenha escolhido alguém honesta para sua esposa. – Sara ficou sem graça com o comentário da Srª, pois sabia que era uma indireta para Nick, e que os dois não estavam sendo sinceros com ela, o que a deixava mal.

NS: Mãe, por favor, a Sara não precisa ficar ouvindo seus comentários.

CS: Tudo bem, tudo bem, até porque não viemos aqui falar do passado, não é? Viemos falar sobre o casamento. E então Sara já começou a escolher o vestido.

SS: Vestido? – Sara pergunta levantando a sobrancelha, ela realmente não tinha pensado nesse detalhe.

NS: Calma mãe, afinal ainda tem um mês, e, aliás, nós ainda não comunicamos nossos amigos. Queremos primeiro comunicá-los depois veremos esses detalhes.

CS: Mas como? Vocês têm começar a fazer os preparativos o quanto antes, um mês passa rápido. E Igreja, o salão de festa?

SS: Igreja? Salão de festa?

NS: Mãe nós não vamos casar na Igreja, e festa bom não vamos fazer nada grande, algo simples só para a família e amigos.

CS: Mas um casamento se não for na Igreja não é casamento.

NS: Mãe a Sara não quer na Igreja e eu aceito essa decisão, e o que importa é que nos gostamos, só isso. – Nick diz olhando para Sara abraçando-a e sorrindo para ela.

CS: Tudo bem se é assim que vocês querem, eu aceito, mas ainda preferiria se fosse na Igreja. – ela diz aumentando um pouco o tom de voz como prova de reprovação.

Nesse mesmo instante Catherine que está passando, não pode deixar de ouvir as últimas palavras da mãe de Nick, o que a deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha, _"Do que estão falando, o que a mãe do Nick está fazendo aqui e o que ela quer que seja na Igreja."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois de alguns minutos Sara e Nick chegam ao laboratório. Todos já estavam lá. Catherine ainda estava curiosa e não via a hora deles chegarem para matar sua curiosidade.

SS e NS: Boa noite. – Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo, o que faz com que todos olhem para eles.

GS: Puxa resolveram fazer um coral de dois é?

NS: Coral de dois?

WS: Não liguem, por favor, sabem como o Greg é cheio de gracinhas.

Então Cath, como sempre não tem papas na língua resolve perguntar do que estavam falando ali mesmo na frente de todos.

CW: E então Nick, Sara que história é essa da Igreja?

Com a pergunta de Cath Sara se engasga com o próprio ar.

GS: Ué, o que foi Sarinha, eu sei que você não é religiosa nem nada, mas precisa tudo isso.

Com o comentário de Greg, Sara não consegue encontrar palavras. E de repente todos a fitam até mesmo Nick que também estava envolvido na conversa.

Grissom a olhou intensamente e ela não pode olhar pra ele da mesma forma.

CW: Então estou esperando porque vocês estavam conversando com a mãe do Nick, e que Igreja é essa?

SS: Cath, por favor, esse é assunto nosso. – Sara não pode esconder a raiva que estava sentindo por Catherine se meter em sua vida.

NS: Deixa Sara eu explico, afinal uma hora eles terão que saber.

WB: Iiiii, pelo jeito o assunto é sério.

NS: Na verdade é sim Warrick, é que Sara e eu vamos nos casar.

Grissom que estava com um copo de água na boca, quase se afoga com a revelação, não querendo acreditar no que ouvira.

Então todos o olham, inclusive Sara que já estava com os olhos vermelhos. Não era assim que ela queria que Grissom soubesse, queria ser ela a falar pra ele, e agora ela não sabia o que fazer. Tentava o máximo segurar as lágrimas, ou iria trazer a desconfiança a todos.

Greg é o primeiro a dar os parabéns aos dois, Cath ficou surpresa não imaginava que Nick e Sara estivessem juntos e muito menos que fossem se casar, aliás, todos ficaram surpresos, mas estavam felizes pelos colegas, menos Grissom é claro, que saiu da sala abruptamente, deixando os outros ainda mais surpresos com sua reação.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No fim do turno Sara estava no Loocker sentada de costas para a porta, estava chorando, quando Nick chega e percebe a cena e a abraça por trás.

NS: Ei o que está havendo, porque você esta chorando, hem?

SS: Eu não queria que fosse assim Nick, não queria.

NS: Mas do que você está falando?

SS: Grissom.

NS: O que tem o Grissom, eu não entendo.

SS: Tá bom, eu vou contar, mas promete que não conta a ninguém?

NS: Eu prometo.

Ela então se vira para ele e começa a falar para Nick sobre sua relação com Grissom.

Quando Sara acaba seu desabafo tudo começa a fazer sentido para Nick, o porquê de ela ter ficado indecisa com a proposta dele. Nick já havia desconfiado, mas nunca pode ter a certeza de que Grissom e Sara estivessem juntos, e agora ele estava mal por saber que sua amiga estava desistindo de seu amor para lhe ajudar.

NS: Nossa Sara eu realmente não imaginava isso. Olha nós podemos desfazer tudo, eu posso encontrar outra maneira para "meu pequeno problema" que não é nem de longe um problema comparado ao seu.

SS: Não, tudo bem Nick, eu dei minha palavra e vou cumprir e além do mais agora já é tarde, Grissom nunca ira entender.

Sara abraça Nick, como forma de dizer a ele que sua palavra estava de pé fazendo com que assim Nick retribuísse o abraço. Grissom que estava passando pelo Loocker vê a cena e fica ainda mais abatido então apressa o passo o mais rápido possível, sai tão apressado que esbarra em Catherine.

CW: Ei, calma ai pra que tanta pressa parece até que vai tirar o pai da forca.

GG: Ah, não enche Cath.

CW: Opa, não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Catherine então continua a andar em direção oposta a Grissom e vê a mesma cena que Grissom.

CW: Agora está tudo explicado.

Alguns minutos depois Grissom entra no Loocker e Sara ainda estava lá sentada e chorando.

GG: Deveria está feliz, afinal você vai casar, não vai? – Grissom diz e um tom frio.  
>Mas Sara estava decidida a cumprir sua promessa e tudo o que ela podia fazer era ficar calada.<p>

GG: Por que isso, hem, Sara se você queria me fazer sofrer, pagar pelo que fiz a você, porque você simplesmente não me disse não. Eu posso ter errado, sim, muitas vezes, mas nunca a enganei, nunca menti sobre meus sentimentos.

SS: Nunca foi minha intenção te fazer sofrer, eu... eu.

GG: Chega Sara, não quero mais ouvir, não tem conversa, acabou, vai lá fica com ele, casa com ele e seja muito feliz, mas esqueça que eu existo.

Grissom sai do Loocker chorando. Ele nunca havia chorado por uma mulher assim antes, mas com Sara era diferente, ele a amava, e a "suposta traição" dela o estava fazendo sofrer e chorar.

Ele entra em seu escritório não aguentando mais, ele queria gritar, gritar pra todos saberem o que ele estava sentido, mas ele não podia, ninguém sabia sobre eles, foi ele mesmo quem sempre quis assim e agora ele não tinha com quem contar, com quem desabafar.

_"Talvez a culpa disso tudo seja minha, que demorei de mais para reagir, e agora ela está com outro, alguém disposto a assumi-la perante todos, alguém mais jovem, mas porque tinha que ser assim, porque ela simplesmente não disse não, será que eu a fiz sofrer tanto pra ela querer acabar comigo assim."_


	4. Chapter 4

O Casamento

Três semanas se passaram e o casamento de Sara e Nick estava mais próximo. A mãe de Nick não se continha de felicidade, cuidava de tudo como se ela quem fosse casar. Nick estava feliz, já tinha até esquecido que Sara estava sofrendo por causa da separação de Grissom, afinal ele continuava com Lili, ela aceitara bem a situação, não reclamara de nada.

A mãe de Nick estava indo ao laboratório atrás de Sara praticamente todos os dias, ia falar sobre os preparativos da festa, o vestido da noiva e essas coisas todas que acompanham um casamento. Grissom não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável com a situação, cada vez que a mulher aparecia, ele gritava mentalmente para que ela fosse embora, não porque Sara tinha que deixar seu trabalho de lado para dar atenção a mulher, mas porque o assunto era seu casamento, e estava sendo muito dolorido para ele pensar nela casada com outro.

Nick, sua noiva e a mãe estavam na sala de descanso conversando sobre aquilo que mais incomodava Sara, principalmente quando estavam no laboratório ela tinha medo que Grissom aparecesse e tivesse que ouvir o que estavam conversando, mas nem sempre ela podia privá-lo desse de sabor. Grissom entra na sala bem no momento em que a mãe de seu noivo, indaga-lhe sobre seu comportamento atual.

CS: Sara o que está havendo estou te sentindo tão distante.

SS: E... Eu só estou um pouco cansada, são tantas coisas que não estou nem conseguindo pensar o que fazer primeiro. – Sara não conseguia esconder seu desconforto.

CS: Vocês estão tão distantes um do outro, está acontecendo algo, vocês discutiram? Não vão me dizer que já estão brigando antes do casamento. – A mulher sempre percebera a distancia que havia entre Nick e Sara, mas nunca se intrometera, ela estava ansiosa demais para se preocupar.

Até esse dia, quando percebeu o "muro que Sara estava construindo entre ela e Nick", ela estava literalmente afastada de Nick, parecia desconfortável ao lado dele, e sua futura sogra não deixara de notar.

NS: Mãe nós não brigamos, só que nós estamos em nosso local de trabalho, não podemos ficar nos agarrando aqui seria uma falta de respeito com nossos colegas e trabalho. – Nick disse isso se aproximando mais de Sara e entrelaçando seu braço em sua cintura, o que fez com que Grissom arregalasse os olhos para aquela cena e sentindo-se queimar por dentro.

CS: Filho eu entendo, mas sinceramente, às vezes vocês estão tão distantes um do outro que nem parece um casal, até agora não vi um beijo se quer entre os dois.

Sara imediatamente se espanta, ainda não havia se tocado de que se ela ia ter que conviver com essa farsa por um tempo teria que disfarçar bem, o que implicava em beijar Nick na frente de todos, ou iriam achar um tanto estranho um casal que está preste a casar, não trocarem carinhos.

Com Nick aconteceu o mesmo, ele ficou nervoso com aquela indireta, não se imaginava beijando Sara. Imediatamente olha para sua mãe depois para Sara, não consegue disfarçar seu nervosismo. Ele lentamente aproxima seu rosto de Sara, estava sentindo seu rosto ferver de tão envergonhado e podia sentir o mesmo da parte de Sara.

_"O que o Nick vai fazer, ele tá maluco, ai meu deus o que eu faço, o Grissom está aqui, isso já é demais pra ele. Porque que existem sogras, hem? "Ai Sara o que você está falando, ela não tem culpa, não pode culpá-la, afinal o que você queria ele é seu noivo agora, é normal rolarem beijos""._

De repente Sara é tirada de seus pensamentos, quando sente os lábios quentes de Nick encostando-se aos seus, era uma sensação diferente, era estranho, muito estranho beijar Nick. Eram amigos desde que ela chegou a Vegas, e nunca imaginou beijando-o, ainda mais em frente à Grissom.

Nick no momento que encosta seus lábios aos de Sara, sente-se estranhamente feliz, não sabia por que mais era uma sensação boa que o deixava feliz, mas de repente vem em sua mente Lili ele a amava, disso ele tinha certeza. Talvez ele estivesse se deixando levar por seus instintos de homem. Imediatamente volta a si e termina com seu beijo, olha para Sara que estava com a expressão mais confusa que ele já tinha visto.

_"Porque ela está me olhando assim, será que eu exagerei, acho que não devia ter feito isso, pela cara dela está chateada, depois vou ter que me desculpar."_

Grissom que estava assistindo aquilo tudo sentiu como se tivesse levado uma punhalada pelas costa, mesmo já não tendo nada com Sara, sentiu-se traído, ele a amava tanto que se continuasse ali, seria capaz de começar a chorar ali na frente de todos, o que provavelmente não seria bom para sua imagem, o que ele diria a todos quando o indagassem, como iria responder a um questionário que provavelmente seria feito a ele depois. Apesar de tudo o que estava passando ele estava lúcido o suficiente para raciocinar, saiu dali disfarçadamente, sem que nem mesmo Sara notasse sua ausência.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chega o dia do casamento, todos do laboratório exceto Grissom estavam presentes, era uma cerimônia simples, só para os amigos, Sara não queria nada exagerado mesmo com a insistência da mãe de Nick, ela conseguiu dobrar a mulher. O casório foi rápido só com a assinatura dos noivos e testemunhas.

Grissom estava em um bar próximo ao local do casamento, já estava quase bêbado, resolvera beber um pouco para criar coragem e aparecer. Sara e Nick o convidaram, aparentemente não tinham motivos para que não o fizessem, e ele não podia simplesmente não aparecer, o que ele diria quando perguntassem o porque de sua ausência.

Nick e Sara estavam envolvidos em uma dança, aquele momento para eles apesar de nunca ter sido sonhado que fosse vivido juntos estava sendo especial. Nick estava tão envolvido que nem ao menos se lembrava da existência de Lili. Sara por alguns momentos esquecera-se de Grissom.

NS: Obrigado por tudo Sara. – disse Nick sussurrando no ouvido de Sara.

SS: Não me agradeça ainda, Nick, nós estamos só começando. – esta foi a resposta de Sara. Uma resposta que deixou Nick um tanto confuso e sem palavras.

E assim eles continuaram, dançando por longos minutos sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro, só sentindo a música.

Até que Sara já um pouco cansada, resolve ir tomar um pouco de ar, e vai para trás do salão, que estava sendo alugado para pequena cerimônia.

Neste exato momento Grissom chega um tanto "alterado".

GG: Boa noite. – Grissom apesar da "alteração" não perde a postura, pelo menos não na frente de seus subordinados.

CW: Grissom! Pensei que não viria para prestigiar o enlace matrimonial de seus subordinados.

GG: Oras Cath e porque não viria, afinal hoje é um dia para ser comemorado não é. – ele diz olhando para Nick que se aproximava.

NS: Ah, olá Grissom, estou feliz que tenha vindo. – na verdade não era isso que Nick queria dizer, ele preferia que Grissom não tivesse que ouvir o que acabara de falar. Ele tinha Grissom como um grande amigo e sabia do sofrimento dele. Ele então leva a mão para cumprimentar Grissom.

GG: Parabéns Nick. E a noiva onde está. – Grissom também estende a mão a Nick, tentando não dar bandeira.

NS: Lá atrás. – Nick aponta para a saída de trás do salão. – ela disse que precisa tomar um ar.

GG: Acho que eu vou lá cumprimentar a noiva. – ele sai deixando todos para trás o olhando com olhos curiosos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara estava encostada na parede, olhando para baixo e justamente pensando naquele que ela nem imaginava que estava prestes a encontrar. Quando levanta a cabeça se assusta com a imagem a sua frente.

SS: Gris, não imaginava...

Sara nem tem tempo de continuar a falar, pois é interrompida, por um beijo de Grissom. Um beijo que no começo é lento, calmo. Ela surpreende-se com o beijo, não imaginava uma atitude dessas de Grissom, mas depois do susto, ela não consegue se sair, o seu desejo e paixão falam mais alto, fazendo-a corresponder imediatamente ao beijo, que de lento e calmo passar a ser foraz.

Eles não queriam parar o beijo, não naquele momento, na verdade eles queriam eram parar o tempo, parar o mundo, para que aquele momento se eternizasse. Até que lhe falta o ar.

GG: Não diga nada, só me beija...

SS: Gris...

GG: Shiii... Por favor, não me deixa, vamos embora daqui. Eu sei... Eu sinto, você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero.

SS: Gris, eu não posso...

GG: Então faz amor comigo, agora, por favor, eu não agüento mais um minuto sem você.

SS: Gris, você não estaria falando isso, se não tivesse bebido.

GG Eu sei que não, por isso bebi, mas agora não quero pensar nisso, eu só quero ter você de novo.

Sara não diz mais nada, só atende aos apelos de Grissom e começa a lhe beijar. Suas mãos já passeavam por todo o corpo de ambos. Queriam tocar-se, sentir que aquele momento era real.

E em segundos Grissom já estava com a calça abaixo do joelho. Ele tentava a todo custo retirar o vestido de Sara, mas ao perceber que seus esforços estavam sendo em vão, ele somente sobe a saia do vestido, e por um impulso a penetra. Nem Sara nem Grissom precisavam de preliminares, o desejo era tanto que tudo o que queriam era sentir-se novamente como um só.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No jardim todos conversavam animadamente enquanto esperavam por Grissom e Sara.

GS: Gente, acho que bebi suco demais, preciso ir ao banheiro. – por incrível que pareça não havia bebida alcoólica na cerimônia, por exigência da mãe de Nick é claro.

NS: O banheiro fica naquela direção. – disse Nick apontando para dentro do salão.

Greg imediatamente se levanta e entra no salão, quando se depara com duas portas não especificando o que havia por detrás delas.

_"Ai e agora qual é o banheiro. Nick você ajudou muito e se eu entrar no banheiro feminino. Bem, tenho que arriscar."_

Greg abre a porta lentamente, com medo do que ele poderia encontrar ali. Seu medo não foi em vão. Ele viu a coisa mais bizarra que um homem poderia ver em toda sua vida, pelo menos para ele era.

Viu seu chefe transando com a mulher que acabara de casar com seu melhor amigo. Imediatamente Greg esqueceu o que viera fazer ali, e voltou-se para trás, como que em um impulso, sua mente não estava conseguindo assimilar a imagem. Quando ele está voltando para o jardim esbarra com Nick, que já estava indo atrás de Sara.

NS: Ei Greg você viu a Sara por ai? – Nick fala com Greg que só olha para ele. – Cara o que aconteceu, por que você está assim com essa cara de assustado.

GS: E... Eu, eu. – Greg não sabia o que dizer, Nick era seu melhor amigo, mas ele não podia permitir que seu amigo fosse enganado daquela forma. – Eu vi sim. – Greg puxa Nick bruscamente pelo braço, o levando em direção a Sara e Grissom. – Ela tá aqui.

Greg abre a porta abruptamente, fazendo com que Sara e Grissom os olhem assustados. Grissom estava fechando o zíper de sua calça e Sara arrumando o cabelo.

GG: Greg o que você tá fazendo?

GS: Eu é que pergunto o que vocês estão fazendo com meu amigo.

SS: Greg o que você está falando?

GS: Ora não me venha com disfarces Sara, eu vi, eu vi vo...

NS: Greg o que você viu?

GS: A cena mais terrível, que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

GG: Ai Greg, não exagera. – Grissom não se importou com as acusações de Greg, ele já tinha bebido o suficiente para não se importar.

GS: Não exagere? Eu pego o meu chefe transando com a mulher do meu melhor amigo e ainda estou exagerando.

NS: Com... Como? Grissom e Sara. – Nick fala apontando para os dois. Ele sabia do relacionamento dos dois, mas ele tinha que expressar estar no mínimo surpreso. Mas ele também sabia que tudo tinha acabado, e agora ele não tava entendendo mais nada.

GS: E então cara não vai falar nada. Eles estão te metendo o maior galho e você fica ai parado. – Greg diz elevando as mãos ao alto, em um gesto um tanto engraçado.

Nick o olha com cara de quem não sabe o que fazer, olha para Sara e depois para Grissom.

_"E agora, eu não posso exigir nada da Sara, por outro lado se eu não disser nada Greg vai me zoar e me chamar de corno o resto da vida."_

NS: Tá bom, Greg, por favor, nos dê licença.

GS: Mas Nick...

NS: Greg, por favor. – Nick o olha furioso por sua insistência e intromissão, o que faz com que Greg fique ainda mais confuso e com raiva de Sara e Grissom.

Será que seu amigo estava tão apaixonado a ponto de não lhe dá ouvido.

NS: Bom agora que Greg já foi, acho que é bom você ir também Grissom. – Nick então dá espaço para que Grissom passe.

Grissom o olha com surpresa.

_"Mas como ele não vai falar nem fazer nada. Bem! Melhor assim, acho que bebi demais, um duelo aqui e eu concerteza sairia perdendo."_

Depois que Grissom sai, Sara olha para Nick com cara de culpada, se Nick tivesse que ouvir brincadeiras de mau gosto por parte de Greg, a responsabilidade seria totalmente sua.

SS: Me desculpe, eu agi por impulso.

NS: Vamos esquecer isso, ok. – Nick lhe abraça a puxando para si, e voltando-se para a saída

SS: Mas e Greg?

NS: Deixe o Greg comigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**É iso ai pessoas a fic está na reta final e quero agradecer a quem está acompanhando e a todas que mandaram reviews, estou muito feliz em saber que estão gostando. Também aproveito para me desculpar por demorar a postar, é que mesmo já tendo completado a fic estou com pouco tempo para vir ao site e postar.**

** Ai vai mais um capítulo**

Descobrindo Uma Nova Paixão

Já havia passado um mês após o casamento. Nick a cada dia aparecia mais feliz no Laboratório. Todos estavam felizes, exceto Grissom e Greg por causa do ocorrido no casamento. Greg não engoliu muito bem a desculpa que Nick lhe dera, de que ele não havia sido totalmente fiel a Sara no começo de sua relação e por isso iria deixar passar esse seu pequeno deslize. Mas quem era ele para dizer algo, ele não daria mais palpites na vida do amigo, não queria ser chato.

Por esse motivo se afastara um pouco de Sara, ele podia ser muitas coisas, menos traidor, e não apoiava traição, e para ele era o que Sara estava sendo no momento, uma traidora. É claro ele não sabia nem da metade da história.

Grissom procurou se afastar de Sara, ele não queria sofrer mais, e vê-la com Nick o fazia sofrer. Sempre arranjava uma desculpa para não se colocar no mesmo caso que ela, a não ser que fosse realmente necessário.

Nick a cada dia que passava se distanciava mais de Lili, o que ela não deixava de notar. Algo estava acontecendo com ele, ela não gostava nem de pensar na hipótese do que seria, estava desconfiada, muito desconfiada.

Sara estava saindo de mais um turno cansativo e puxado quando recebe uma visita inesperada.

LG: Sara, Sara Sidle.

Sara se vira e dá de cara com Lili, que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

SS: Ah, oi Lili, como tem passado? – Sara estende a mão para a moça, mas tudo que recebe é um olhar fuzilador e uma resposta um tanto ríspida.

LG: Acho que não tão bem quanto você. – fala em tom de ironia.

SS: Acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso, mas seja o que for eu não estou a fim de entender. Estou muito cansada, tive uma péssima noite, e não estou a fim de discutir com ninguém. – Sara diz em um fôlego só, e dá as costas a Lili, abrindo a porta de seu carro, estava muito exausta e não estava a fim de perder tempo.

LG: Quem você pensa que é pra dar as costas assim para mim. – Lili puxa Sara pelo braço, o que a deixa ainda mais irritada, mas não a faz perder a postura.

SS: Por favor – puxa o braço para se soltar – eu já disse estou cansada, se quer conversar nós conversamos, mas não agora, me procure depois e conversamos.

LG: Mas eu quero conversar agora. A culpa é toda sua.

SS: Mas do que você está falando garota? Eu tenho culpa do quê?

LG: Nick, Nick está me abandonando e a culpa é sua.

SS: Mas... Mas você é maluca é? Nick te ama, ele foi capaz de mentir para os pais só para ficar com você. E eu, eu desisti de muita coisa na vida, inclusive do meu amor, só para ajudar você, sim, foi Nick quem pediu que eu fizesse toda essa maluquice, mas eu não estava ajudando só a ele, estava ajudando você também, agora você vem me acusar de algo que eu nem sei o que é.

Sara já demonstrava sua raiva pelo olhar, Nick só podia estar hipnotizado para estar apaixonado por uma paranóica como Lili

LG: Não me venha bancar de boa moça, por que eu sei que você não é. Está dizendo tudo isso só para que eu acredite que vocês realmente não têm nada.

SS: Olha aqui – Sara aponta o dedo para a garota em demonstração de toda sua ira – se Nick não lhe quer mais, com certeza a culpa não é minha. Aliás, deve ser sua, por que você é paranóica, imagina Nick e eu só na sua mente mesmo. – Sara se vira e entra em seu carro, saindo imediatamente deixando a garota a falar sozinha.

Sara vai para a casa de Nick, que agora era sua também extremamente chateada, depois de tanto trabalho no Laboratório ainda teve que agüentar insultos de alguém "prepotente", já era demais para ela. Sara nunca foi de levar desaforos pra casa, mas dessa vez foi diferente, ela simplesmente deu as costas a moça e se foi, sem dar mais satisfações, nem ela própria estava se reconhecendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela entra na sala e não vê Nick então vai direto para seu quarto pensando em tudo o que acontecera em sua vida nesses últimos dois meses, tantas coisas, uma atrás da outra e ela em nenhum momento pensou em si, na sua felicidade. Ficou triste com isso ao perceber que tudo o que fizera fora em função dos outros, sentou-se na cama e chorou, chorou como não havia chorado antes. Por muito tempo ela chorou, por sua família a qual não tinha mais, por Grissom, primeiro pela sua indiferença e depois pela separação, mas dessa vez era diferente ela chorava por ela, por sua vida que estava vazia.

Nick percebeu a chegada de Sara, assim como percebeu que ela não estava bem, quando ouviu a porta ao lado bater com força. Ele entra cuidadosamente no quarto e vê a cena que jamais imaginara em sua vida, uma Sara Sidle a mulher forte e corajosa chorando como uma criança. Sua reação de imediato foi abraçá-la. Ele queria tirar a sua dor, queria poder estar no seu lugar, para que ela não passasse pelo que estava passando, e para ele os motivos pelo seu choro naquela hora não era importante e sim fazê-la sentir que poderia contar com ele.

Depois de alguns minutos, Nick sente que é hora de quebrar o silêncio. Ele se afasta e segura em seu rosto delicadamente, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

NS: Eu não sei o motivo para você estar assim, eu só sei que você pode contar comigo. – ele dá um suspiro. – Quando você se sentir a vontade de compartilhar o que está guardado ai, não hesite em me procurar. – ele se levanta e sai, deixando uma Sara confusa, mas feliz em saber que ele estava ali para ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nick estava no banho, depois dos minutos passados com Sara ele precisava relaxar também, ou então como ele iria ajudá-la se nem ele estava bem. Quando saiu do banho, ainda só com uma toalha na cintura, se depara com Sara, sentada em sua cama e claramente distante com seus pensamentos, ele não diz nada só a observa esperando que ela percebesse sua presença. Até que ela olha em sua direção.

SS: Você disse que eu poderia contar com você?

NS: Sempre. – não foi preciso que Nick dissesse mais nada para que Sara se sentisse segura ao seu lado.

Ele se aproxima da cama, onde ela se afasta dando espaço para que ele sentasse.

SS: Eu não estou bem Nick, há muito tempo que eu me sinto só, sinto um vazio aqui, eu penso que tudo o que eu faço só é em função dos outros, que durante todo esse tempo, nunca fiz nada por mim, e hoje... – ela olha pra ele, e sente vontade de parar ali mesmo, mas ela já havia começado, já era tarde pra voltar atrás.

SS: ... Lili me procurou. Disse que você não a procura mais, e que a culpa é minha. E não entendo Nick tudo o que faço é para ajudar e ainda sou acusada de algo que não fiz, eu deixei muita coisa pra trás, deixei de viver a minha vida e agora recebo isso em troca. – Sara já estava chorando novamente.

Ela sentia que falando aquilo estava acusando Nick, meio que indiretamente, mas tava, ela não tinha outra escolha, não aguentava mais guardar aquelas palavras só para si.

Nick ficou perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir, já imaginava que uma parte do sofrimento de Sara era sua culpa, mas não imaginava que Lili pudesse chegar a esse ponto. Se antes ele tinha dúvidas do que sentia por ela, agora com o que fizera a Sara ele tinha certeza, que não a queria mais em sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha dúvidas dos seus sentimentos por Sara. Vê-la ali frágil e indefesa, o deixava com uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas ele não podia ou iria afastá-la dele, isso ele tinha certeza, sabia que ela amava Grissom e que nunca teria olhos pra ele.

NS: Eu não sei o que dizer Sara, nunca pensei que Lili fosse capaz de acusá-la de algo assim.

SS: Só me diz uma coisa Nick, o que ela disse é verdade?

NS: Qual parte do que ela disse você quer saber se é verdade?

SS: Que você não a procura mais e que a culpa é minha.

NS: Eh... É verdade Sara tudo o que ela disse é verdade, mas a culpa não é sua, a culpa é minha, eu é que me apaixonei por outra pessoa. – Nick diz tudo em um fôlego só, para ele era agora ou nunca, enquanto Sara ficou com um olhar de confusão.  
>Nick se aproxima ainda mais de Sara, com certo medo de ser rejeitado.<p>

NS: Eu não sei como isso aconteceu Sara, só sei que aconteceu, e eu não posso mais negar nem esconder o que eu sinto por você, eu te amo Sara Sidle.

Nick fica cara a cara com Sara, ambos estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, Nick encosta seus lábios aos de Sara, ela podia notar seu nervosismo, mas também não o afastou. Estava tão carente que tudo o que queria naquele momento era se sentir amada, e sabia que aquele era o momento.

De repente Nick sente a necessidade de prolongar aquele beijo, era algo que ele já queria há muito tempo e não iria deixar passar a chance. Lentamente ele deita Sara na cama e começa a acariciar todo o seu corpo, e ela não podia deixar de corresponder ao seu toque, devolvendo os carinhos em gestos delicados e beijos leves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de passar uma noite inesperada com Nick, Sara estava, ainda um pouco confusa. Gostou de ficar com ele, mas não o amava, definitivamente foi bom, mas não foi como com Grissom. Com Grissom era diferente, o amava, um amor que sentia há anos e que sabia que não ia acabar. Por Nick o que sentia era diferente, era paixão que chegou de repente fazendo-a esquecer por uns instantes de Grissom. Sabia que seu relacionamento com Grissom não tinha mais volta e não custaria nada deixar se envolver com Nick, experimentar novas sensações, quem sabe com o tempo não passaria a amá-lo, já estavam casados mesmo, não estava cometendo nem um crime, só estava tentando ser feliz.

No outro dia, todos notaram a diferença no comportamento do casal, que, aliás, agora sim era um casal, desde que se casaram estavam mais próximos, mas eram sempre discretos e em nenhum momento davam demonstrações de afeto na frente dos colegas, e agora simplesmente pareciam o casal mais em sintonia de toda a Las Vesgas. Sara decidira não se preocupar mais com Grissom, já se passara dois meses e já era hora de se acostumar com a nova situação, Nick menos ainda, tudo o que queria era mostrar a todos o quanto estava feliz.

Grissom, ahhhh, Grissom já não aguentava mais toda aquela situação e vendo que somente ele estava infeliz, vendo toda a felicidade de Sara e Nick tomou uma decisão radical, mas que daria um rumo diferente a sua vida, uma decisão que nunca pensou em tomar, mas que naquele momento era necessário. Ele entra na sala de descanso decidido que aquela seria a última vez que veria Sara e sua "felicidade".

GG: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

GG: Antes de lhes passar os casos desta noite tenho um comunicado a fazer.

CW: E pelo visto é sério, hem! Pra não poder esperar até o final do turno.

GG: E é mesmo Cath. Bom vamos ao que interessa. Não darei muitos rodeios. Só o que tenho a dizer é que a partir de hoje vocês terão um novo supervisor, ou melhor, uma nova supervisora.

Todos ficam nervosos com a notícia. Ninguém esperava por uma notícia assim. Muito menos Sara, apesar de estar se sentindo bem com Nick, ainda o amava e só o fato de pensar em ficar longe de uma vez de Grissom a deixava mal, como se todo o seu chão desmoronasse.

WB: Como assim Grissom o que você está querendo dizer com isso.

GG: O que eu quero dizer Warrick é que a partir de hoje eu não trabalho mais aqui.

CW: M...Mas porque Gil o que aconteceu pra você sair assim? Foi o Ecklie não foi? O que ele fez dessa vez? Porque se ele fez alguma coisa, eu juro que...

GG: Cath calma, o Ecklie não fez nada. Eu estou saindo por conta própria. Há alguns meses venho recebendo propostas para dar aula pela UESF na Califórnia e finalmente eu resolvi aceitar. Eu já estou velho e já não tenho tanto pique quanto antes, já está na hora de diminuir o meu ritmo de trabalho.

CW: Bom Grissom parece-me que sua decisão já está tomada e não há nada que façamos ou digamos para fazer você mudar de ideia então tudo o que posso dizer é boa sorte.

GS: O mesmo digo eu Grissom.

E assim todos desejam boa sorte a Grissom e também aproveitam para se despedir. Grissom repassa os casos da noite para a equipe deixando Sara no mesmo caso que o seu. Seria seu último dia de trabalho e queria passá-lo ao lado dela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já na cena Grissom não parava de pensar e olhar para Sara, não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. O caso era simples, de um jovem morto a pauladas pelo próprio irmão, logo Grissom e Sara o resolveram. Quando estavam cuidando dos últimos detalhes do caso, a papelada é claro, Sara resolve tocar no assunto da saída de Grissom.

SS: Gris... – Ela ia o chamando pelo apelido quando se deu conta – ...som, você vai quando.

_"A Sara como você é idiota como você pode dizer isso, assim ele vai pensar que você não vê a hora d'ele ir embora."  
><em>  
>GG: O mais rápido possível. – Grissom não consegue agir diferente se não de forma ríspida essa pergunta deixou ainda mais claro que ela realmente nunca o amou como ele pensava.<p>

SS: Espero que dê tudo certo pra você, que... quero dizer você merece tudo de bom, desejo muito que você seja feliz.

GG: Obrigada, mas acho que feliz eu nunca mais poderei ser. – e ele olha para ela com olhos tristes, o que faz o coração de Sara se quebrar.

Sara ia abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas resolve não falar mais, afinal o que ela poderia dizer, sabia que a única coisa que o faria voltar a sorrir como antes era voltando pra ele. Apesar de tudo ela estava feliz com Nick e tudo o que podia fazer era não fazer nada.

GG: Eu só quero que você saiba Sara, é que eu não estou indo só porque estou cansado do ritmo de trabalho eu também estou cansado de te ver todos os dias ao lado do Nick, cansado de te ter perto e ao mesmo tempo longe, cansado de ver a felicidade do Nick e pensar que um dia eu já fui feliz como ele e simplesmente de uma hora pra outra essa felicidade acabou. Eu te amo Sara essa é única coisa que quero que você saiba e que nunca vou deixar de te amar não importa o tempo que passe.

E assim Grissom sai deixando Sara já com lágrimas nos olhos, percebendo que estava só ela desaba no sofá chorando silenciosamente para que ninguém percebesse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pessoas eu apaquei os capítulos 5 e 6 e repostei, eu nem tinha percebido que o capítulo 4 havia sido recopiado no 5 e o 5 não saiu e já foi direto pro seis, bom depois de tentar concertar duas vezes eu finalmente consegui, não sei o que tá havendo com o site, mas fui concertar e ao invés de sair o capítulo 6 saiu uma cópia do 5, mas agora tá ai a fic com seus capítulos em ordem. Ah obrigada Juliana por me avisar, como eu não costumo revisar se o capitulo foi postado direitinho eu nem tinha percebido, vale como lição pra que eu revise daqui pra frente, hehehehe.**

**Último capítulo pessoas, espero agradar e que seja o que esperavam...**

**Divirtam-se.**

Uma Nova Vida e Um Novo Recomeço

Um mês após a saída de Grissom, todos ainda sentiam sua ausência não só como chefe, mas como amigo.

Sara estava sentindo-se estranha estava alimentando-se mais que o "normal". Andava mais irritada e cansando-se mais facilmente. E após o turno Cath e Sara estavam no Loocker, quando Sara um pouco zonza e já irritada senta-se e comenta com Cath.

SS: Ai, ultimamente ando tão cansada, sei lá, às vezes me dá até uma certa fadiga.

CW: Ihhh..., Sara eu já senti isso antes e te garanto uma coisa, daqui há alguns meses você e o Nick se cansarão muito mais.

Sara olha espantada com a afirmação da amiga. Ela não diz mais nada, pega sua mochila e sai, agora além de cansada, também em dúvida e deixando uma Cath sem palavras com sua reação.

_"Será que eu to ficando maluca, ou ela quis mesmo dizer que estou grávida. Meu Deus, eu grávida, eu não sei lidar com crianças. E se eu estiver mesmo grávida e o Nick será que ele vai gostar."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No caminho para casa Sara passa na farmácia e compra um teste. Chegando em casa a primeira coisa que faz é o teste, não deu outra ela realmente estava grávida.

Ela fica sentada na cama com o teste na mão e muito nervosa, quando Nick chega e vê a cena, de imediato ele percebe a situação e começa a sorrir para Sara, aproxima-se e a abraça.

SS: E...E...Eu...

NS: Shiiiiii, não precisa dizer nada, eu já entendi e quer saber é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi em toda minha vida. – ele sorri para ela delicadamente. O que a deixa mais aliviada sabendo que não estaria sozinha.

No laboratório eram só elogios e parabéns, todos estavam felizes com a notícia, afinal uma criança sempre alegra a vida de quem está por perto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais um mês se passou e Sara foi para sua primeira consulta pré-natal, ela estava ansiosa e pelas suas contas ela já estaria com dois meses então já poderia ouvir o coração de seu bebê. Nick estava triste, pois não poderia ir à primeira consulta de sua esposa e sentir junto com ela o coração de seu primeiro filho.

No consultório Sara estava deitada em uma maca, enquanto o médico passava o aparelho do ultrassom, de re pente o médico faz uma pergunta inesperada.

M: Então senhora Stokes, já quer saber qual é o sexo do seu bebê, ou só quando seu esposo a acompanhar.

SS: Como assim doutor? Bem eu sou mãe de primeira viagem, mas sei que só dá pra saber o sexo do bebê a partir do terceiro mês.

M: Sim e por isso eu estou perguntando, de acordo com o ultrassom a senhora já está na décima quarta semana, ou seja, três meses e duas semanas, já dá pra saber perfeitamente o sexo do seu bebê.

Sara congela no momento em que o médico lhe diz de quantos meses estava grávida, como ela poderia estar com quartoze semanas se ela e Nick só estavam realmente vivendo como um casal a nove. Foi quando se lembrou da sua última transa com Grissom e que não haviam se cuidado.

M: Senhora, senhora Stokes algum problema?

SS: Hã não, quero dizer sim. Doutor me faz um favor?

M: Claro.

SS: Na minha próxima consulta meu marido vira e eu gostaria que o senhor não comentasse com ele sobre as minhas semanas gestacionais.

M: Bom, senhora, eu não sei o porque do seu pedido, mas não se preocupe, não comentarei nada, a senhora é minha paciente e eu devo guardar sigilo quanto a esses tipos de assuntos, tudo o que for dito aqui, ficará aqui.

SS: Obrigada doutor, sabe é meio complicado...

M: Senhora, não precisa me dizer nada eu já disse, não comentarei nada com seu marido, é seu direito.

SS: Mas uma vez obrigada.

M: E então quer saber o sexo? – Imediatamente o médico muda de assunto, percebendo o constrangimento de Sara.

SS: Acho melhor não doutor, quero que meu marido tenha pelo menos esse prazer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois da consulta e da descoberta inesperada Sara vai pra casa atordoada. O que faria agora, contar ou não contar. Ela estava sem saída, por um lado tinha Nick a quem estava aprendendo a gostar, e era quem estava mais empolgado com o filho, não poderia dizer nada a ele, ele sofreria muito, ela sabia do seu desejo de ser pai, mas por outro lado tinha Grissom, ela ainda o amava e tinha certeza que nunca deixaria de amar, e esse filho seria um motivo para se reaproximarem, sem contar que não poderia esconder dele um filho, não seria justo deixar um pai sem seu filho e muito menos um filho sem seu pai. Tudo o que ela fizesse faria sofrer ambas as partes.

Sara havia resolvido dizer a verdade a Nick, porém na hora, vendo toda a sua felicidade, desistiu, não era justo tirar-lhe essa alegria. Grissom nem em Vegas estava mesmo, não era preciso que alguém mais soubesse, decidiu-se então ficar calada.  
>Os meses foram passando e tudo era alegria, Nick já fazia planos para o filho, sim filho, um menino sonho de qualquer pai o primeiro filho ser um menino. Sara a cada dia que se aproximava do nascimento de seu filho lembrava mais de Grissom, era inevitável não se lembrar dele, pensar no filho era pensar nele.<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O nono mês estava chegando, a barriga de Sara estava enorme e ela estava a cada dia mais preocupada, já que todos achavam que estava no sétimo mês.

M: Não se preocupe Srª Stokes, hoje em dia é normal acontecerem partos prematuros, ninguém desconfiará.

SS: Eu sei doutor, mas todos se espantam com o tamanho de minha barriga.

M: Olha a Srª só tem que se preocupar em cuidar bem dele, do resto cuido eu, está bem?

SS: Tudo bem, afinal quem sou eu pra não confiar no senhor, já me ajudou tanto, nem sei o que faria sem o senhor.

M: Ótimo. – Ele então sorrir para Sara, apesar das circunstâncias era engraçado tudo o que estava acontecendo com sua paciente, era a primeira vez que ocorria tal fato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SS: Nick – puxa seu ombro – acorda eu estou... Ai... – dessa vez puxa seu ombro com mais força o fazendo acordar.

NS: Ãh Sara o que foi? – Diz todo assustado.

SS: Acho que tá na hora.

NS: Mas já ainda está no sétimo mês.

SS: Nick agora o que importa não é de quantos meses estou e sim que o meu FILHO está nascendo e ele não quer esperar por mais dois meses.

NS: Tudo bem, tudo bem fica calma – ele levanta-se e a apóia em seu ombro delicadamente – vamos, no caminho eu ligo para o médico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em meia hora eles chegam, para a sorte de Sara o médico estava no seu plantão então ela não precisou esperar. Ela foi levada diretamente para a sala de parto juntamente com Nick que queria acompanhar o nascimento do filho.

O parto não durou muito, o menino estava com pressa para vim ao mundo, aliás, com muita pressa, em menos de uma hora já havia nascido. Nick sai para avisar aos amigos que já o esperavam ansiosos para conhecer o pequeno ser.

NS: Ele é tão lindo, tão pequenino. – Ele não conseguia conter a emoção e sorriso.

CW: Parabéns papai, bem vindo ao clube dos babões. – Cath já o abraçava, assim como todos os outros.

WB: Ei cara, agora vê se cria juízo, hem!

NS: Eu tenho juízo Warrick. – Todos riram.

GS: Ei amigo eu realmente não tenho palavras.

NS: Não precisa cara, só o fato de estar aqui já é o suficiente.

Greg apesar de feliz pelo amigo não conseguiu dizer nada, ele tinha suas desconfianças e agora ele teria a chance de acabar de vez com essa dúvida. Greg sempre foi um cara divertido e brincalhão, mas não aceitava traições e para ele Sara estava traindo seu amigo, e ele não aceitava.

CW: Então será que poderemos ver o menino.

NS: Ãh, eu vou entrar lá e ver com o médico se vocês podem entrar, tudo bem?

WB: Okay. Estaremos esperando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

No quarto Sara estava amamentando o filho. Aquela cena para Nick foi a mais linda de sua vida. Ver sua esposa alimentando seu filho. Ela o olhou e sorriu, um sorriso doce que ele queria que nunca se apagasse.

SS: Nunca imaginei que um ser tão pequenino fosse tão guloso.

NS: Acho que ele puxou a mãe.

SS: Tá me chamando de gulosa é? – a descontração era total, neste momento Sara só pensava em seu filho e até esquecera por instantes de Grissom e seu segredo. – Ele já acabou. Quer pegá-lo? – ela levanta o menino para ele pegar.

Nick pega-o delicadamente e desajeitado, coloca o dedo indicador na pequena palma de mão. O garoto por um instinto aperta seu dedo e abre os olhos para Nick.

NS: Ele é tão indefeso, um anjinho de Deus. – olha para Sara emocionado.

Neste momento seus companheiros que cansados de esperar entram no quarto.

WB: Ainda bem que encontramos o doutor e falamos com ele porque se fossemos esperar pelo Nick iríamos mofar lá naquela sala. – chega perto de Nick e começa a fazer carinho no rosto do bebê, depois olha para Sara. – E aí mamãe como está se sentindo?

SS: Como se um caminho tivesse me atropelado. – exagera um pouco.

CW: Ele é realmente uma gracinha Sara, parabéns.

Greg não disse nada só observava a criança querendo acreditar que fosse de Nick.

WB: E o nome?

Nick olha para Sara, como se estivesse pedido aprovação.

NS: Christopher Sidle Stokes.

CW: Então Chris seja bem vindo ao mundo. – Cath o pega dos braços de Nick.  
>Alguns minutos depois todos resolvem sair para que Sara pudesse descansar.<p>

GS: Sara você teia um minuto para mim?

Ela olha para os outros tão curiosa quanto tais.

SS: Claro. – Enquanto os outros saem Greg se aproxima.

GS: Você é alguém de muita sorte sabia.

SS: Do que estás a falar? – Claramente não entendendo o que ele dizia, mas sabendo que não estava falando do filho.

GS: Não se faça de desentendida, sabes muito bem do que falo. Oh meu Deus esse menino... Esse menino não tem nada do pai. Nem o principal traço do pai ele tem. – Aponta para os olhos do garoto. – Mas um dia Nick vai desconfiar.

Sara já estava com olhos marejados, o que a denunciava e dava a certeza que Greg queria.

GS: Porque mentir Sara? Porque não diz a verdade vai ser melhor para todos, principalmente para o garoto. Sabes que se Nick descobrir de outra forma vai ser pior.

SS: Eu tentei, eu tentei muitas vezes, mas não consegui, Nick está tão feliz, não quero tirar essa felicidade dele.

GS: Grissom sabe?

Sara só balança a cabeça negativamente.

GS: Você acha justo Nick pensar que esse garoto é dele. Criar, dar carinho, amor e tudo o que uma criança precisa e depois descobrir que tudo não passou de uma mentira. Você acha justo um pai não saber da existência de um filho que com certeza se ele soubesse daria tudo a ele, acha justo negar esse prazer a um pai e pior saber que outro fez tudo o que ele deveria fazer. Acha justo com esse ser tão inocente que descubra mais tarde que sua vida baseia-se em mentiras.

SS: Você não sabe do que está falando Greg, não sabe a metade da história, não sabe que no meio de tudo isso eu sou a que provavelmente mais sofro.

GS: Então me diz o que eu não sei Sara, porque sinceramente suas atitudes não estão a ajudando.

Sara resolve dizer tudo a Greg desde a proposta do "falso" casamento de Nick até o momento em que não conseguiu dizer a verdade a Nick.

GS: Você sabe que tem que dizer a verdade ao Nick não é, ele é sensato ele vai te entender, e também você disse que ele sabe sobre Grissom, tenho certeza que ele irá entender. Ele te adora jamais te abandonaria, se esse for o seu medo.

SS: Esse não é o meu medo, meu medo é ele sofrer o que eu sei que irá acontecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dois dias após Sara saiu do hospital. Durante esses dias no hospital ela refletiu muito sobre a conversa com Greg. Ele não deixava de ter razão e era no que ela mais pensava, não imaginava que ele sempre tão moleque pudesse lhe dar conselhos assim e se Greg era tão maduro porque ela não seria. Resolvera então dizer a verdade a Nick, não importando as consequências.

Enquanto Nick brincava com Chris na cama ela pensava em como começar, precisava criar coragem.

SS: Nick precisamos conversar!

NS: Algum problema? É algo com o Chris?

SS: Não Nick não é, mas é sobre ele. – ele continuava brincando com o menino – Nick olha pra mim, é sério.

Nick a olha assustado.

SS: E...Eu não sei nem como começar, mas eu tenho que te contar. A muito tempo que eu quero te falar, mas não tinha coragem.

NS: Sara não enrola e diz logo, já estou ficando nervoso. – passa a mão no cabelo.

SS: O Chris não é seu filho. – Ela fala tudo de uma vez não queria mais ficar naquela angustia.

Nick fica paralisado com o que ouve, não consegue acreditar no que ouviu.

SS: Nick você ouviu o que eu disse?

NS: E como não iria ouvir Sara. Por favor, me diga que é mentira. Me diga que Chris é meu filho, que você nunca mentiu pra mim.

SS: Eu não posso dizer que é mentira, porque não é. – Sara já não estava agüentando, sentia a raiva de Nick e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia medo, medo de perder Nick ao mesmo tempo em que estava confusa, desde que descobrira que na verdade estava grávida de Grissom sentia como se estivesse mais próxima a ele e que nunca iria esquecê-lo de verdade, era como se tudo o que sentia por ele só estivesse adormecido. Mas também sentia muito carinho por Nick e nesse tempo juntos aprendera a amá-lo de uma outra forma, mas amava-o.

NS: E Grissom?

SS: Como?

NS: Grissom sabe

SS: Não. – Limitou-se a apenas negar, não queria mais continuar aquela conversa, mesmo ela tendo começado.

Nick não se sentia traído por sua esposa, mas por sua amiga. Ela não tinha porque mentir para ele, ele sabia sobre Grissom. Sentia que a única explicação para ela ter mentido era o fato de ainda amar Grissom e ele sabia que não podia competir com seu ex-chefe. Grissom sempre foi o homem que Sara sempre amou e agora ele sentia isso mais que nunca.

Aproximou-se de Chris e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

NS: Eu queria tanto poder te chamar de meu filho, te ver falar as primeiras palavras, dar os primeiros passos, ensinar a jogar futebol, mas eu não posso, não tenho esse direito Grissom tem esse direito. – olha para Sara – Não negue ao Grissom esse direito Sara, ele precisa saber que tem um tesouro. Acho que nossa conversa acaba aqui e que você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui.

Sara o olhou assustada, para onde ela iria àquela hora e com um bebê no colo.

NS: Vai Sara não perca mais tempo aqui, seu filho precisa do pai assim como o pai precisa dele.

Sara começou a entender o que ele queria dizer, e não pensou duas vezes, pegou seu filho e saiu. Aquele dia mesmo iria para onde deveria ter ido há muito tempo, atrás de Grissom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas ela desembarcava na Califórnia, pegou um taxi e foi direto para a UESF onde sabia que poderia encontrar Grissom.

SS: Bom dia.

S (secretária): Bom dia Srª.

SS: Eu procuro por Gilbert Grissom.

S: Gilbert Grissom, um momento vou verificar.

Enquanto isso Grissom se aproxima de Sara.

GG: Sara o que... – Ela se assusta com o chamado dele, o que o faz se assustar também e parar no meio da frase.

SS: Grissom, que susto, não faz mais isso por favor, quer deixar uma criança orfã é?

Ele mesmo surpreso ao vê-la não consegue conter o riso e o comentário.

GG: Posso saber o que a trás aqui. – volta a ficar sério e com expressão de surpresa.

SS: Eu vim buscar minha vida. Minha felicidade.

Grissom arqueia a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que seu coração dispara em ritmo acelerado. Olha para o menino que dormia nos braços de Sara e depois para ela.

GG: Pensei que sua vida agora fosse ao lado de Nick.

SS: Eu gostaria de sair daqui para conversarmos.

GG: Claro! Vem comigo. – e sai sendo seguido por uma Sara apreensiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em poucos minutos eles já estavam dentro de uma lanchonete próxima a Universidade.

GG: Eu acho que ainda não entendi o porque de você estar aqui. – Na verdade ele havia entendido muito bem, mas queria ouvir novamente. Parecia até um sonho que se realizava. Ele sempre sonhara com esse dia, o dia em que Sara voltaria para ele e ele amava tanto aquela mulher que estava disposto a esquecer tudo só para tê-la de volta.

SS: Eu vim atrás da minha vida Grissom e minha vida é você. Sei que agora você tem muitas perguntas, até mesmo por eu aparecer assim de surpresa, mas por favor, não diga nada agora só me ouça.

Ela para, respira fundo e continua.

SS: Eu estou aqui pra dizer que te amo e que não importa se você não me quer mais eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje e te amarei pro resto da minha vida. Sei que fui imatura ao te deixar, não te dando explicações de nada, sei que te fiz sofrer, mas saiba que eu também sofri – olha para o filho tentando criar forças para continuar – se eu pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo ao contrário e não te faria sofrer tanto quanto fiz, sabe por quê? Só porque eu não sofro só por mim sofro por você também, te amo tanto que te ver sofrer me faz sofrer ainda mais... – Grissom a interrompe, não conseguia ouvir mais, não fazia sentido tudo o que ela dizia, se ela o amava tanto porque então o deixou, porque casou com outro, um outro que para ele era um grande amigo e a pergunta maior porque preferiu formar uma família com outro, e aquele menino que ele via ali em seu colo era a prova de que talvez ela não o amasse tanto assim.

GG: Se você me ama tanto assim porque me deixou? – seu olhar era de interrogação.

Sara resolve acabar com toda aquela mentira e conta tudo a ele. Após o desabafo, mais uma vez não consegue controlar as emoções e chora.

Grissom só a observava era como se as palavras tivessem fugido de sua boca. Estava tão surpreso, quanto o fato de ela estar ali na sua frente era como se indiretamente ela estivesse suplicando por perdão, suplicando para ele aceitá-la de volta a sua vida. E era tudo o que ele queria, mas ele tinha que ser racional, ela estava ali com ele e com ela havia uma criança que precisa estar ao lado do pai, que precisa do pai e da mãe juntos.

GG: Acho que agora já é tarde Sara, você e Nick formaram uma família juntos têm um filho, filho esse que precisa do pai e mãe juntos.

SS: E porque você acha que eu estou aqui? – ela ergue o filho – Olhe para ele Grissom e me diz o que você vê?

Grissom olha bem para o menino e não diz nada e Sara percebendo que ele não havia entendido nada continua.

SS: Não vai me dizer que você não é capaz de reconhecer seu próprio filho. Grissom quero lhe apresentar Chistopher nosso filho.

Após assimilar o que Sara disse, Grissom se aproxima mais dela e não consegue conter a alegria. Neste mesmo instante o menino acorda e olha diretamente nos olhos de Grissom. Grissom o fita e olha para Sara.

SS: É eu sei ele não tem os seus olhos, mas ele é seu, tem seu sangue, teu DNA e não há olhos que digam o contrário.

GG: Não me importo que ele não tenha os olhos da cor do meu Sara, mas agora olhando-o mais de perto eu me pergunto como não percebi isso antes, você não sabe o quanto eu me sinto feliz em saber que ele é meu filho e não de Nick. Sei que posso estar sendo egoísta nesse momento, mas quando vi ele tive tanta inveja do Nick e agora olha só ele é meu.

SS: Oh Grissom tive tanto medo que você não o aceitasse.

GG: E porque não aceitaria, como eu poderia rejeitar meu próprio filho. Ah Sara será que você ainda não percebeu, será que não viu em meus olhos em como estou feliz em ter você aqui comigo, eu sempre desejei isso e quer saber, agora para mim o único passado que me importa é o que passei contigo o que aconteceu nestes últimos doze meses apagou-se a partir do momento em você disse ainda me amar. E te amo tanto, você é mulher da minha vida e sinceramente não sei o que seria de mim sem você e agora sem meu filho. – ele sorri como um menino que ganha um doce.

SS: Me perdoe por favor.

GG: Eu já disse, tudo se apagou, ou seja, não existe mais e se não existe não há o que perdoar. A partir de agora eu quero recomeçar tudo de novo, recomeçar com você e nosso filho ao meu lado.

Fim.

**Capítulo longo né? Mas é que eu não consegui dividí-lo em duas partes.**


End file.
